


Silence

by Eirenare



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode IX: The Rise of Skywalker (2019), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst, Angst and Drama, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Comfort/Angst, Death, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Happy Ending, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sex (flashbacks), Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sex, Kissing, Knight Ben Solo, Knight Kylo Ren, Knight Rey, Knight Rey (Star Wars), Knights - Freeform, Mentions of Death, Necromancy, Resurrection, Rey Needs A Hug (Star Wars), Reylonochedebrujas, Rituals, Romantic Soulmates, Sex, Soft Ben Solo, Soft Kylo Ren, Soft Rey (Star Wars), Soulmates, Spells & Enchantments, Supernatural Beings, Supernatural Elements, Tags Contain Spoilers, Translation to English coming soon, Vague Sex, Vague Sex (flashbacks), War, Witch Rey (Star Wars), Witches, reylonochedebrujas2020, spoilers in tags
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27313663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eirenare/pseuds/Eirenare
Summary: “Una mirada compartida en un instante de funesta certidumbre y terror, y Rey apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y detener el desplome de Ben, cayendo ambos sobre el ensangrentado barro con él en su regazo. La magia que latía por las venas de Rey no había podido hacer nada por él, pues su palpitar y su respiración ya habían cesado.Desde entonces, todo había sido silencio.”(Un fic Reylo para el evento “Reylo Noche de Brujas 2020”. Fanfic derivado del #ReyloNocheDeBrujas2020)
Relationships: Ben Solo & Rey, Ben Solo/Rey, Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey & Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Kylo Ren
Comments: 13
Kudos: 8
Collections: Reylo Noche de Brujas 2020





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola, gente!
> 
> ¡Aquí les presento “Silence”, mi nuevo fic Reylo, y el primero que subo en español!
> 
> Hace mucho tiempo que no he escrito una historia más allá de tamaño microfic en español pero no pude resistirme a participar en el evento “Reylo Noche de Brujas 2020”, y este es el resultado: angst, caballeros medievales, hechicería, rituales mágicos, criaturas de otro mundo, y amor, mucho amor. La verdad me he sentido bastante cómoda en general escribiendo esto, lo cual me sorprende y me alegra, así que puede que repita y escriba más en español. ¡Espero que les guste!
> 
> ¡Sin más dilación, les dejo con el fic!
> 
> ¡Feliz Halloween a todos!

En veintiséis años de vida, Rey había conocido el silencio en todas sus formas.

El perezoso silencio de la mañana temprana, adornado en los meses cálidos de sonidos de insectos y cantos de pájaros, y en los fríos del ulular del viento haciendo temblar y repiquetear sutilmente puertas y ventanas, del crujido de la nieve bajo sus botas cuando Rey se decidía a empezar el día.

El silencio de la noche cuando el insomnio la visitaba y entretenía a su mente con pensamientos y recuerdos que intentaba, sin éxito, dejar de lado.

El silencio de reuniones interminables con el resto de los más prominentes caballeros de la orden, tenso entre argumento y argumento discutido en medio de un mar de ceños fruncidos e incertidumbre.

El silencio precedente al ensordecedor ruido de los tambores anunciando batalla, pesado con el esfuerzo de domar el miedo y la esperanza del futuro, mientras miles de ojos detrás de Rey seguían junto a ella el movimiento de las tropas enemigas en el horizonte.

El silencio entretejido con suaves jadeos y gemidos que seguía a noches de intimidad bajo las mantas en posadas fronterizas, con besos y caricias y susurradas promesas que tanto Rey como su amante sabían que probablemente jamás podrían cumplir.

Ante Rey, ahora, yacía un silencio diferente—inquietante en la dolorosa forma en que parecía aplastar su pecho y robar su aliento, y en el desconocimiento que traía consigo. La muerte no era algo extraño para Rey, pues había visto cientos de camaradas caballeros caer en batalla y duelos, incluso presa de muertes traídas por astutas artimañas tanto de acero como de brebajes.

Pero aquellas muertes, aunque de queridos compañeros y amigos, jamás habían traído consigo la intimidad de un momento, demasiado largo y demasiado corto a la vez, a solas con el difunto—y jamás habían sido el adiós a alguien a quien Rey había amado de una forma que nunca antes había sentido, con tanta dicha que el corazón se le hubiera salido del pecho, con la intensidad de un sol y con la confianza plena y ciega de que su amante compartía tan profundo sentimiento.

Ese silencio no se iba—no se iría.

Enemigo y rival, amigo y amante—su amado. Para Rey, su vínculo con Ben había sido todo aquello, y más hubiera ella querido que fuera—más hubiera él querido y dado también, sabía Rey, pese a la guerra que había arrojado a sus países a diferentes bandos.

Mas tales ensueños compartidos, no obstante, les habían sido arrancados sin piedad alguna cuando una flecha certera enraizó en el pecho de Ben durante la batalla.

La ya tan conocida, tan practicada danza de sus enfrentados aceros se detuvo tan abruptamente como lo hizo el tiempo al ver la saeta encontrar a su objetivo con cruel eficacia entre las placas de su armadura, marcándolo en el pecho cual presa para que las fauces de la Muerte le arrebataran de este mundo demasiado pronto.

Una mirada compartida en un instante de funesta certidumbre y terror, y Rey apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y detener el desplome de Ben, cayendo ambos sobre el ensangrentado barro con él en su regazo. La magia que latía por las venas de Rey no había podido hacer nada por él, pues su palpitar y su respiración ya habían cesado.

Desde entonces, todo había sido silencio.

En el pecho de Ben, en el alma de Rey y alrededor de los dos incluso aunque la batalla proseguía y con ella la terrible sinfonía de acero y gritos y tormenta—una sinfonía que, en su entumecimiento, ella no podía oír. Allí quieta, acunando ausentemente a su amor contra su pecho y acariciando su rostro y su enmarañado cabello, todo era silencio.

El futuro había enmudecido para ellos, y con él enmudeció Rey.

Tras la batalla nadie hizo amago de llevar el cuerpo de Ben con la familia que había estado esperando por él al otro lado de la guerra, pues su identidad había sido por años un secreto, así que ella misma se impuso la tarea. El fin de la batalla pronto trajo la retirada a la capital del reino y entonces Rey, con sumo cuidado, como si Ben estuviera meramente dormido y no quisiera despertarle, lo tumbó en una carreta vacía y arropó con las capas de ambos.

Nadie preguntó a Rey por qué había cargado el cuerpo de un caballero enemigo en una de sus carretas y se había sentado con él durante el trayecto en lugar de unirse a sus camaradas, o por qué pese a la victoria con la que se habían alzado, pese al final de la guerra que finalmente amanecía, no había sino un mar de lágrimas en su rostro—nadie se atrevió, pues jamás habían visto a la general con tanta angustia y dolor reflejado en su expresión.

Nadie preguntó a Rey por qué había mandado al soldado que conducía la carreta a parar en mitad del camino, mientras cruzaban el bosque que les recibía de vuelta a sus tierras, o por qué ella misma tomó los mandos de la carreta y se desvió por otro camino entre la arboleda.

A los ojos de sus compañeros, desconocedores de lo que había en su mente, Rey no buscaba sino un lugar donde enterrar al desconocido caballero de oscura armadura—estaban equivocados.

Su instinto la había llamado en mitad del atenazante silencio en su alma, y Rey siempre le había hecho caso.

A fin de cuentas, era aquello lo que la había llevado a sanar a un enemigo de guerra mucho tiempo atrás de la propia cicatriz que ella misma le había infligido en el rostro—a descubrir al hombre detrás de dicha cicatriz, y con ello, a enamorarse de él… su alma gemela.

Y esta vez, su instinto la llevó a un lugar que Rey no había visitado en años: a la antigua choza de Maz.

No hubo necesidad de preocuparse por eliminar la barrera mágica protectora que la anciana hechicera había desplegado para proteger su humilde hogar, pues Maz siempre había recibido a Rey con los brazos abiertos, y tras comenzar su peregrinaje a tierras lejanas le había dado permiso para visitar el lugar con total libertad.

Y no obstante, el único deseo que Rey albergaba era ver sonreír otra vez a Ben…

Verle esbozar aquella sonrisa de oreja a oreja que hacía sus ojos brillar como estrellas, escucharle tararear y reír, sentir su cálido abrazo arropándola en la mañana y su fuerte latido bajo su mejilla mientras dormitaban junto al fuego.

Su único deseo—y su único motivo de estar en aquel lugar.

En su resquebrajado corazón no hubo duda entonces de lo que tenía que hacer, ni lo había ahora mientras terminaba de colocar con cuidado el laxo cuerpo de Ben encima de la vieja mesa, liberado de su pesada armadura para yacer sobre un básico glifo trazado en tiza. Por un instante, una fugaz preocupación sobre el estado de desnudez de Ben bajo la fina manta en medio del frío nocturno la asaltó—una preocupación ilógica, pensó con un extenuado suspiro, mientras colocaba otra vela más en donde quiera que pudiera entre medio de todos los trastos y librerías polvorientos que conformaban la pequeña sala principal de la choza.

Ilógica… A menos que el ritual tuviera éxito.

La esperanza era esquiva, mas una mirada hacia Ben—su querido Ben—inmóvil sobre la mesa ya sin la flecha que había perforado su pecho, bastó para avivar la temblorosa llamita en su interior: la vida de la que Ben había sido privado, ella se la devolvería.

Rey no recordaba mucho de los simples encantamientos, hechizos y pócimas que había leído con ávida curiosidad hacía demasiado con la bendición de Maz, mas sí había recordado donde guardaba los libros y pergaminos con conocimientos que Rey había sido demasiado joven para leer—conocimientos en los que encontraría la respuesta a sus plegarias.

O eso esperaba.

La flecha que había robado a Ben su vida había sido lo primero de lo que Rey le había liberado. Con la precisión de quien ya había tratado cientos de heridas a lo largo de años de caballería, y ayudada por un poco de magia y el instrumental médico que Maz había dejado atrás, Rey extirpó la ensangrentada saeta y, tras un instante de duda e hirviente rabia hacia el objeto, decidió finalmente no despedazarlo—tal vez el ritual que confiaba en hallar requiriera de aquello que había dado muerte a Ben.

Conteniendo las lágrimas se había deshecho después de su propia armadura y de la oscura armadura de Ben, con cuidado de no dañar su cuerpo en el proceso de ninguna manera, y los igualmente oscuros ropajes de su amado habían seguido después.

Desnudar a Ben, yermo de toda vida y gélido bajo sus temblorosos dedos, había sido la peor parte—traía consigo un cruel recordatorio de realidad y memorias que, aun preciadas, le desgarraban el alma con voracidad. No había calidez ni ternura en el pecoso cuerpo yaciendo bajo su cansada mirada, ni abiertos ojos del color del café tentándola a perder el control y dejarse llevar. No hubieron roncos gruñidos ni gemido alguno cuando Rey deslizó a Ben dentro de la tina que había preparado, ni mientras, entre lágrimas, limpiaba con un paño jabonoso y cubos de agua caliente la sangre y la mugre de la batalla de su piel como habían solido hacer el uno con el otro.

Detener el tiempo para el cuerpo de Ben probó ser, por algún motivo que Rey no alcanzaba a comprender, sencillo—demasiado sencillo para ser un encantamiento de un nivel ciertamente alto, tal y como el denso y antiguo tomo que había consultado decía. Pero Rey no iba a quejarse de aquello—no cuando el destino de Ben estaba en juego.

Así pues, habiendo ya secado a Ben y colocado su cuerpo sobre la amplia mesa y el glifo básico, el ritual finalmente comenzó.

Libros y pergaminos de eras antiguas desvelaban uno tras otro sus conocimientos a Rey conforme los iba seleccionando entre librerías y baldas en las paredes, repletas de objetos curiosos que pendían de ellas y que no obstante prefería no tocar, sabedora de cuánto le gustaba a Maz coleccionar las reliquias y abalorios imbuidos de magia más extraños que pudiera encontrar.

En las ajadas páginas se dibujaba la esperanza en forma de símbolos que, para alivio de Rey, reconocía—alfabetos y lenguajes en decadencia, incluso olvidados, que Maz le había enseñado desde pequeña como pago por las mundanas tareas que había hecho por ella cuando, primero la labranza, y después el entrenamiento militar, le dejaban ratos libres. En su fuero interno, Rey no pudo sino agradecer con todo su corazón a la anciana mujer.

Rituales de orígenes variados se agrupaban allá donde sus ojos se posaban, desde aquellos que tan inocuos y tan familiares le eran para bendecir la cosecha hasta maldiciones e incluso invocaciones. En cualquier otro momento, Rey se habría sentido tentada de leer… Pero hoy, Ben la esperaba.

Y cuando por fin, tras horas de intenso escrutinio bajo la tenue luz de las velas y los destellos de los relámpagos que surcaban el cielo nocturno, dio con la página adecuada en el libro adecuado, su corazón dio un vuelco y por un breve instante toda respiración huyó de su pecho.

_“Ritual de retorno del alma”_ , rezaba la inscripción en el margen superior, cada letra una filigrana carmesí sobre papel frágil y arrugado.

Una oleada de alivio la inundó y esta vez su sollozo rompió el silencio y reinó sobre la tormenta, henchido aún de dolor pero ahora también de euforia mientras se inclinaba para depositar un suave beso en la frente de Ben.

“Pronto, mi amor”, susurró Rey, trazando el perfil de su inerte rostro lánguidamente. “Pronto.”

La mesa de experimentos de Maz, a medio camino entre la magia y la alquimia, proveyó a Rey con casi todo aquello que necesitaría para llevar a cabo el ritual. De entre las decenas de tarros y frascos de cristal con plantas resecas y polvos Rey tomó varios, y rebuscando entre los pequeños artefactos e instrumental que se apilaban en la superficie de la mesa y sus cajones, se hizo con cucharillas medidoras y matraces y los emplazó alrededor de Ben.

Por suerte todavía quedaba un balde de agua sin utilizar en el cuarto de aseo, y los tinteros todavía conservaban su preciado líquido de tonos varios perfectamente.

Con todo ya reunido y preparado, enarbolando en una mano el antiguo tomo y en la otra la tiza que había usado antes, Rey respiró hondo un par de veces para serenar en lo posible su inquietud, y comenzó.

Trazar el resto de símbolos alrededor del glifo base que sobresalía de debajo del torso de Ben vino primero, no tan sencillos o básicos como los que Maz le había enseñado, pero definitivamente no demasiado intrincados—lo ya no tan sencillo, mientras los trazaba, era acompañarlos con el recitar de los versos del ritual. Una entonación incorrecta, una pronunciación dubitativa o deficiente, y el ritual se malograría con efectos que Rey temía comprobar.

Con paciencia y los recuerdos compartidos con Ben para alimentar su resolución, Rey trazó y recitó cada uno de los símbolos con un coro de lluvia y truenos como acompañamiento, y procedió a mezclar cuidadosamente en los matraces el agua con las plantas resecas y los polvos en diferentes proporciones, inundando la sala con olores exóticos y embriagadores.

Fue con sumo cuidado que Rey aplicó los paños limpios que había empapado con las mezclas sobre el cuerpo de Ben, frotando la piel suavemente y tratando de no pensar en lo gélida— _sin vida_ , pensó—que estaba bajo sus dedos. El trazo de la tinta sobre Ben siguió después, con las yemas de sus dedos aplicándolo con toques delicados y gentiles allá donde el libro indicaba: en la frente, pecho, y alrededor de la herida mortal.

Conforme el ritual llegaba a su fin, no obstante, los nervios de Rey comenzaron a aflorar de nuevo.

El último paso se cernía ante ella, y por primera vez desde que aquella maldita flecha le arrebatara a Ben de sus brazos, se sintió pequeña otra vez—con el corazón encogido de temor y angustia, ante la posibilidad de que sus esfuerzos hubieran sido en vano.

Mas no podía haber un “en vano” si no lo intentaba, y de igual forma que Ben jamás la había abandonado ella no le abandonaría ahora, así que de nuevo, se infundió de coraje: le otorgaría de nuevo a Ben su alma, su vida… Esa vida que se había esfumado de él antes de tiempo.

Y así pues, tal como el ritual dictaba y con todo su ser convertido en plegaria, Rey otorgó.

Le otorgó a Ben, con un fino corte en la palma de propia su mano contra su frío pecho, la sangre de sus venas, cálida y rebosante de vida—para urgir a latir la que yacía durmiente en las venas de él.

El hálito de su pecho, tembloroso mas tenaz, contra sus labios—para persuadir a sus pulmones a inhalar de nuevo el fragante aroma de la vida.

Las lágrimas de sus ojos, implorantes y húmedas—para llevarle a su alma un mensaje de desesperación pero también de esperanza, para llamar a su alma a su hogar.

El relámpago que su voluntad comandaba, regalo de la divina Fuerza que acunaba en su alma y sus manos—para sacudir su frío corazón y liberarlo de su eterna, prematura parálisis.

Y finalmente, el místico cristal kyber arrancado de la espada de Ben—anidado entre sus laxas manos y éstas a su vez entre las de Rey, para conducir más fácilmente la energía que Rey extraía de todo cuanto les rodeaba, que canalizaba y le infundía a su amado, para desgajar la frontera entre los vivos y los muertos.

No más palabras de aquel viejo libro eran necesarias, pues no habían más—no restaban más por decir que las que el alma de Rey sentía, no restaba más que susurrarlas contra el oído de Ben y contra sus manos, que presionar sus labios contra su frente y esperar mientras la mágica Fuerza de la que todo estaba conformado completaba el ritual…

Y entonces, Rey lo notó.

Un cambio en la atmósfera, un retorcimiento en la energía que les rodeaba… una distorsión, opresiva en cuerpo y alma, que en acto instintivo la llevó a acunar a Ben contra sí misma mientras sentía—no, _veía_ —el velo de la realidad distorsionarse en la oscuridad y a las llamas danzar temblorosamente, agitadas por un viento que no venía de ninguna parte.

La tormenta aulló y aulló, alzando su crescendo mientras las ventanas repiqueteaban como acusatoriamente, mientras luces y sombras se movían frenéticamente… 

… y de pronto, silencio.

El viento y la tormenta acallados, la distorsión desvanecida, las luces y las sombras restauradas.

Silencio…

… y movimiento.

El cuerpo de su amado se movía, se incorporaba para sentarse pesadamente sobre la mesa, cabizbajo y aparentemente aturdido.

Atónita, sin acabar de creérselo todavía, Rey extendió lentamente una mano hacia él—temiendo que aquello no fuera sino una ilusión o un sueño en el que hubiera caído rato atrás mientras investigaba.

“¿Ben…?”, susurró, con la garganta súbitamente seca.

Cuando su mano hizo contacto con su mejilla, contuvo el aliento.

Lo que antaño había sido gélido bajo su tacto era cálido una vez más, y allá donde la mortal herida había hecho su nido, no quedaba sino una cicatriz. Rey no pudo evitar trazar con sus dedos las constelaciones de pecas y lunares de su pecho, y se maravilló con su calor—con el fuerte palpitar de su corazón bajo sus dedos, y las suaves subidas y bajadas de su pecho al ritmo de una respiración que sonaba mejor que cualquier sinfonía.

“Ben”, susurró, con una sonrisa amaneciendo en su rostro. “¡Ben, estás viv—!”

Tan pronto como su sonrisa vino, se esfumó.

En el momento en el que sus ojos se clavaron en ella todo se vino abajo, pues en ellos no había reconocimiento y amor, sino una oscuridad insondable—un vacío.

Rey apenas tuvo un hilo de voz. “¿Ben…?”

Silencio, de nuevo—reinando sobre el malhadado ritual de Rey y sobre su amor.

“Ben, por favor dime algo”, sollozó Rey, sujetando con ternura su impasible rostro, acariciándolo.

Mas los segundos pasaron, murieron sin reacción alguna, sin ninguna palabra saliendo de sus labios, y Rey comprendió entonces la terrible verdad.

Había podido insuflar vida a un corazón apagado, coserlo al suyo propio con un hilo invisible para darle un latido, para remendar el desgarro en cuerpo y alma de ambos y enlazarlos como uno solo—mas lo que tenía delante de ella no era Ben, su Ben, sino un cascarón vacío que no albergaba traza alguna de alma.

El ritual había fallado.

Perdida en los ojos de Ben, con vida y sin ella a la vez, Rey no se percató entonces del cambio en la atmósfera—de la distorsión de la energía alrededor de ellos regresando.

No se percató a tiempo de la enorme, oscura figura reflejada en el cristal de la ventana, en la sombra hecha de sombras que acercaba sus mandíbulas de interminables colmillos a su cuello…

… hasta que notó el acre olor contra su piel, el calor de su hálito.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar Rey se vio arrojada contra el suelo, mas justo cuando su tanteo frenético alcanzaba la espada de Ben, un crujido sobrecogedor, acompañado de un chillido que le heló la sangre, llenaron la casa… 

… y su sangre no había sido derramada.

Confusa, Rey se giró lentamente, con cautela y el terror haciendo de su pulso cabriolas en su pecho—sufriendo de pensar en lo que se iba a encontrar cuando mirase al frente.

Su confusión no hizo sino aumentar cuando vio la criatura de sombras inmóvil en el suelo, con su grueso cuello totalmente aplastado y su sangre violácea lentamente deslizándose por las tablas de madera… y a Ben manchado de esa misma sangre, todavía sentado en la mesa y con una mano extendida en el aire—como para estrangular.

Un terror frío como la muerte recorrió sus venas de pensar en qué clase de criatura de ultratumba había convertido a su amor.

Mas en el momento en que los ojos de Ben se cruzaron con los suyos, ahí estaba—esa chispa de profundo amor y preocupación que tan bien conocía.

“Sola…”, dijo Ben, su voz ronca con desuso y la emoción que brillaba en sus ojos. “No estás… sola…”

Los sollozos la hicieron temblar de nuevo, pero esta vez, por un motivo diferente.

_Su_ Ben—estaba ahí. Y la había salvado.

Apresurándose a ponerse de pie y tropezando en el proceso, Rey se abalanzó contra Ben, y esta vez sí, los brazos de Ben se cerraron lentamente alrededor de ella y los de ella alrededor suyo, fundiéndolos en un abrazo mientras los labios de Ben presionaron con ternura contra su sien.

Y ahí, guarecida por el calor de Ben, con su oreja apoyada contra su pecho, Rey dejó que el latido de su corazón la arrullara y desterrara el silencio.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Bueno, pues esto ha sido “Silence”!
> 
> Espero que les gustara, y como siempre, gracias por dedicar un poco de su tiempo en leer lo que subo, y les deseo que pasen un buen día (¿noche?) y que se mantengan seguros teniendo en cuenta cómo están yendo las cosas por el mundo.
> 
> ¡De nuevo, Feliz Halloween a todos y gracias! ¡Nos vemos pronto!


End file.
